


Priceless to me

by AbigailKinney4life



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Friendship, Healing, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailKinney4life/pseuds/AbigailKinney4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Douglas are in an established relationship, but when Martin is subjected to a homophobic attack in America and becomes emotionally scarred, Douglas vows to heal his man. With support from Arthur and Carolyn and Douglas's love, Martin begins to trust again, but will he ever really recover? Slash x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My weakness

Priceless to me

Disclaimer: I do not own Cabin Pressure or any of the characters, they belong to the amazing John Finnemore.

A/N: Well, I am completely in love with Cabin Pressure and have spent the last 2 days reading Martin/Douglas slash, and felt like I should contribute to it. Reviews much appreciated, hope you enjoy x

In this story, there will be some American bad guys, I mean no harm to any American, I just had to think of a country that wasn't Britain and America was the first one that came to me x

Warnings: In the story will be violence, some psychological issues, male/male sexual content and homophobia.

Chapter One: My weakness

"Morning Chaps! Coffee for you, Skip! Coffee for you, Douglas!"

"Thank you, Arthur." Replied Martin, flashing a friendly but slightly flustered smile at the exuberant flight attendant.

"You all right, Skip?" Asked Arthur in his usual chirpy tone, "you look ill."

"He's fine, we're both fine, thank you, Arthur." Douglas cut in before Martin could answer, that seemed to satisfy Arthur.

"Okay, see you, Chaps!" And with that, Arthur was out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Martin turned to face his boyfriend with an eyebrow raised. "Answering for me, now?" He smirked, "do you expect me to play the little house wif...uhhh..."

Before Martin could finish his sentence, Douglas had claimed the younger Captain's mouth with his own again, successfully cutting off any and all speech from Martin's mouth.

After a minute or two, Douglas broke away for air and stared in awe at Martin's beautifully flushed cheeks and distracting swollen lips.

God, he's beautiful. Douglas thought.

"There is one thing about Arthur that annoys me," Douglas began.

"One thing?" Asked Martin with a hint of sarcasm.

"He always walks in when I'm trying to snog the life out of you."

Then the pair were kissing again. Douglas licked Martin's bottom lip and Martin opened his mouth naturally, allowing Douglas's tongue to slip through.

Martin moaned contently as Douglas's tongue came into contact with his, he melted further into the kiss, still completely amazed at the ways Douglas's tongue in his mouth could make him weak at the knees.

Martin moaned again when he felt Douglas's hand over his crotch, palming his now hard member through his trousers, never breaking the intoxicating kiss, Martin knotted his hands in Douglas's hair, pulling the older man closer to his body.

The fact that they were in the flight deck went out of the window for Martin, when Douglas was kissing him, he could make Martin do anything.

It was his weakness.

The delicious taste of Douglas undid him...

That was the exact moment the familiar and yet unwanted voice of Carolyn rang through the flight deck.

"Gentlemen, why do you have to subject us all to your public displays of affection?"

Martin and Douglas broke apart immediately, Martin was flushed and embarrassed as always, but the forever sharp-witted Douglas remarked;

"Well, it wasn't a public display of affection until you walked in."

Carolyn put her hands on her hips. "Aren't you two supposed to be flying a plane?" She asked them, apparently finding it beneath her to answer Douglas, or she couldn't think of a good enough come-back.

"Carolyn, we're on the ground." Martin interjected, suddenly overtaken by a fit of giggles from Carolyn's comment.

Carolyn huffed at Martin and Douglas had to stop himself smiling at the display of pure adorableness from his boyfriend.

"You're just jealous." Douglas joked, pulling Martin to him and kissing him again.

Carolyn rolled her eyes at the boys but smiled secretly, happy they'd found each other, as she walked out of the flight deck.

…

"Douglas, I swear if you don't stop that, I will crash the plane."

Douglas smirked at the Captain but didn't retract his hand from Martin's inner thigh.

"But I would never let you crash the plane," he replied huskily, his hand closing over Martin's crotch.

"Douglas!" Martin shouted, arching his hips up to Douglas's hand whilst the plane lurched dangerously.

When the plane was flying at level again Martin turned to Douglas.

"See, I told you." Martin told Douglas, sounding huffy.

Douglas chuckled and retracted his hand.

"You owe me when we get to the hotel in America." He told Martin, and Martin grinned, wondering what Douglas had in mind.

…

"Well, that's us done for the night." Carolyn said to the group in the lobby of the hotel. "It's been a long night, how about we go for a drink?"

"Sorry, Carolyn," said Douglas, smirking his "I'm up to something" grin. "Martin owes me a debt."

Before they even got to their hotel room, Douglas was on Martin, kissing him hungrily, Martin didn't care about anything else but the feel of Douglas's lips on him. It had been a long flight to America and Martin hadn't been able to touch Douglas at all, and these days, Martin could barely go five minutes in a room with Douglas without kissing him.

Since they'd gotten together a year ago, it had quickly become one of his favourite past times.

"God, I want to fuck you..." Said Douglas breathlessly between kisses.

"Oh, God..." Martin panted as Douglas attacked the spot on Martin's neck that drove him crazy. "Oh, God...do it..fuck me..."

They were both brought out of their passion by an attention-seeking cough. The pair turned to see two men, presumably American, in the corridor staring at them.

Martin's cheeks flared up into the brightest red Douglas had ever seen them go, they all stood there awkwardly for a moment, but the two men didn't say anything.

After a moment, Douglas realised that Martin couldn't move, so he took his boyfriends hand and lead him to their hotel room, away from the men who continued to gawk at them. Douglas was trying to pretend he hadn't seen the hatred in their eyes.

As soon as they were in the hotel room, Douglas shoved Martin against the door and began kissing him like his life depended on it again.

Martin wanted to forget everything that had just happened and have amazing sex with Douglas like he'd planned, like he'd needed to for hours.

He wanted Douglas's kiss to make him weak at the knees like it always did.

But something was wrong, somewhere in the back of Martin's mind was worry...he couldn't get the hate-filled stares of the two American men from his mind...

TBC...


	2. Grounded

Priceless to me

Disclaimer: I do not own Cabin Pressure or any of the characters, they belong to the amazing John Finnemore.

Warnings: This chapter contains violence, upsetting scenes, homophobic language and behaviour.

Chapter 2: Grounded

Martin sighed as he brought his morning coffee to his lips. Wincing slightly, thinking to himself that he definitely preferred Arthur's. He glanced around the hotel restaurant, wondering whether he was hungry enough for breakfast.

Martin was tired, too tired to really do anything but sit alone in the restaurant sipping liquid energy. He supposed it was what happened when he let the insatiable Douglas get his own way all night, Martin couldn't help but grin to himself.

Martin looked up and suddenly the grin fell from his face, he noticed the same two American men walking passed from last night.

Now that it was light, Martin could make out their profiles, the one on the right was heavy-set with cropped hair and the one on the left had long blonde hair swept up in a messy ponytail.

One thing, however, that made them similar was the piercing eyes they aimed in his direction, like they were trying to burn holes through his skin with only their stare.

Martin almost felt violated by the way they were looking at him. The same as last night, he turned away from them immediately, not used to feeling that uneasy at someone's stare. He concentrated on his coffee mug harder than he would have normally done until they exited the room. Martin stared at the exit for a few moments until he was satisfied they were really gone.

Martin brought his coffee to his lips again, it was cooling quickly but that didn't stop him from downing a few large gulps, trying to calm himself down.

I'm just being stupid, Martin said to himself, they don't have anything against me.

Martin tried to convince himself that even if they did have a problem with him, it probably wasn't a gay thing. Not everyone was a homophobe.

"Maybe it's a ginger thing?" Asked Martin quietly to himself.

"What's a ginger thing?" Came a voice suddenly, causing Martin to jump. He turned to see Carolyn had sat down next to him, sporting her own mug of coffee, looking confusedly at him.

"Martin, you seem jumpy this morning." She stated.

"Do you care?" Asked Martin, smiling slightly.

Carolyn raised an eyebrow. "Yes. You're right. What's a ginger thing? Or are you talking to your imaginary friend?"

Martin rolled his eyes. "Nothing." He began, "nothing important."

Carolyn shrugged. "Fine."

"So...when are we flying out today?" Asked Martin, trying to change the subject.

Carolyn sighed loudly. Martin turned to stare at her. Carolyn suddenly looked irate. "What's wrong?"

"We aren't flying out until 9pm." She explained, lips pursed together.

"What?!" Martin exclaimed, eyebrows shooting up. "Why are we in America so long?"

"GERT-I needs a look over." Carolyn explained, "before they let us take off again. Apparently they need to check the brakes. So, we are stuck with the delights of America for the whole day."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Martin.

"I have a daunting feeling I'm going to be spending the day chasing Arthur around, doubtless he'll want to see everything." Carolyn answered, sounding bored.

"Yes, I can imagine." Began Martin, hoping he wouldn't get snared into babysitting for Arthur somehow. "Hold on-" he continued, "aren't you supposed to be seeing Herc today?" Asked Martin.

Carolyn visibly bristled. "Yes, I was. Not that it's anyone's business."

"Come on, Carolyn," began Martin, exasperated, "it's okay to be in a relationship."

"What like you and Douglas? Herc and I don't snog each other's faces off every time we see eachother, thank you."

Martin couldn't help but smile to himself.

Carolyn inclined her head towards him. "Where is Douglas anyway?"

"I don't know," Martin admitted honestly. "When I woke up he wasn't there, he'd left a note saying he'd be back soon. So I just came down here."

"And decided to nurse a cup of cold coffee?" Asked Carolyn with a smirk.

Martin looked down at his coffee, watching as the remains of his coffee congealed on the top of his cup.

In the back of his mind, Martin could feel his mind going back to those two men, and the sinister feeling he'd gotten from them before expelling them from his mind.

…

Martin looked down as his phone vibrated in his trouser pocket. He fished his phone from his pocket and saw the text from Douglas.

Martin,

meet me at the Green Rose Restaurant at 6pm.

Love you x 

Perplexed, Martin texted back saying he'd be there.

Martin stepped out of the taxi he'd gotten to the Green Rose, which hadn't been that far from the hotel.

As Martin looked at the restaurant he felt both touched and embarrassed. The Green Rose Restaurant looked less like the cosy cottage restaurant Martin had been expecting but more like the Ritz.

Martin shook his head slightly, he didn't want Douglas spending this kind of money on him.

Martin walked to the entrance, wringing his hands together and wishing he was wearing something a bit more posh than old jeans and a t-shirt he usually used for his man-with-a-van job.

Martin was even more embarrassed by the interior of the restaurant, it was beautiful. The wallpaper was a deep green lined with silver, the tables had matching table clothes with silver chairs and arty-napkins, at the corners of the restaurants were small sculpted trees with green roses.

It occurred to Martin that roses grew on bushes and not trees but felt it wasn't really his place to say in this posh place.

Martin walked over the Maitre d' stand, supposing he should ask for a table under Richardson, but he couldn't see Douglas anywhere.

When he approached the stand, a man who had a sharp black suit on looked up to him and smiled.

"Good evening, sir." He began, "my name is Evan, I'm your Maitre d'. You must be Captain Martin Crieff."

Martin swelled slightly at being called a Captain, and realised Douglas must have told him to say that.

"H...h...how do you know who I am?" Asked Martin.

Evan smiled at him. "Your dining partner's description was very vivid." He admitted. "Please follow me, Captain."

Martin followed Evan to the back of the restaurant, away from all of the other diners.

"W...where are we going?" Asked Martin, looking around.

"Some diners who prefer privacy may use one of the private dining rooms." Evan explained, "it is a service we provide."

"Oh." Douglas.

Evan stopped as they reached a door at the back of the hotel with a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on the front.

"Please go on through, Captain Crieff, and enjoy your dining experience."

And with that, Evan was gone.

Martin rolled his eyes as he turned the door knob and walked into the room. All embarrassment Martin had felt suddenly disappeared as he saw Douglas standing there by a table, dressed smartly with a goofy grin plastered across his face, Martin couldn't help but smile fondly.

The table, Martin could see, had three lit candles and a bouquet of roses, not green, thankfully, and some sort of classical music Douglas would know all about playing in the background.

Martin stared disbelievingly at Douglas for a long moment.

"Seat, Captain?' Said Douglas dryly, still grinning and holding out a seat for Martin.

Martin sat down slowly and watched as Douglas sat down opposite him, it took a few moments until Martin could speak again.

"Douglas..." he began, "I can't believe you've gone to this must trouble."

Douglas rolled his eyes slightly. "You're worth it, Martin."

Martin tried not to blush. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a surprise." Douglas said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, yeah-" Martin agreed, "but I feel like a bit a prat being dressed like this."

"I think you look incredible." Said Douglas immediately, without a shadow of a doubt in his voice.

Martin couldn't help smiling as he spoke. "I knew you'd do this."

"Do what?" Asked Douglas.

Martin tried his best to scowl. "Treat me like the wife."

And Douglas laughed, he laughed loudly.

Martin had been worried that he would like none of the food they served here, but Douglas told Martin to trust him and ordered for him.

When the waiter came in and poured them champagne (none-alcoholic, of course, considering they'd be flying in a few hours), however, Martin eyed Douglas suspiciously.

"Douglas..." began Martin slowly, "what's going on?"

Douglas stared at him. "What, a man can't treat his boyfriend?" He said indignantly.

"I...suppose so." Martin admitted, "this all seems a bit special, that's all."

"Well," began Douglas, suddenly seemingly fixated on the candles in the middle of the table. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Said Martin, perplexed. "Douglas, you've gone a bit...red."

Douglas never, ever looked embarrassed. He never went red.

Suddenly, Douglas met Martin's eyes, and his eyes softened. "I just want you to know how much I love you."

"I do." Martin assured him.

"Well, good." Said Douglas, finally, before standing up.

"Douglas?" Asked Martin, confused. Before he went bright red and all sane thought went from his mind. "Oh."

Douglas had gotten down on one knee before Martin, and Martin watched as Douglas produced a small box from the inside of his jacket and opened it in front of his boyfriend.

The box contained a simple silver band that seemed to glint in the candle light.

"Martin..." began Douglas softly.

Martin could do nothing but stare. Normally he would be going through several different scenarios in his head, planning out everything that could have gone wrong and making so much noise his head would be spinning but, right now, he couldn't do anything.

"I know I've gone through a lot of marriages," began Douglas, "before I was brave enough to come out. But...I love you, with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

Martin blinked a few times, unable to get any sound out.

When Martin finally did find his voice, however, his characteristic torrent of worry finally made itself known.

"But..but...but..." he began, and Douglas smiled, finding Martin's stuttering adorable.

"Why on Earth would you want to marry me?" Martin finally blurted out.

Douglas looked at him quizzically. "Whatever do you mean, Martin?"

"Well, I...I...I...I'm not exactly the person everyone wants to be with, I...I'm boring and irritating and lord knows you could do so much better than me..." Martin had stuttered out that whole sentence in one breath, getting himself more and more worked up before Douglas finally reached forward and placed a finger on Martin's lips, silencing him. When Douglas was sure he had the young Captain's attention again he retracted his finger.

"I wouldn't do better than you, Martin," Douglas finally said. "You mean everything to me. Just seeing your face everyday makes me the happiest man alive."

"Douglas..."

"I've never found you boring, or irritating. I think you're amazing, Captain." Said Douglas, smirking slightly, "And I want to be with you."

Martin stared at him, looking completely expressionless. "Okay." He said simply.

It took Douglas a moment to process what Martin had said before staring at him. "W...what?"

"I said okay." Martin repeated, before a shy, and in Douglas's opinion, completely gorgeous smile spread across his face. "Okay. I'll marry you."

Douglas practically launched himself at Martin and had kissed him hard before Martin could even process what was going on.

Martin just laughed before kissing Douglas again.

When Douglas finally pulled back, smile plastered across his face, he took the ring from the box and slid it onto Martin's ring finger.

As he did so, Martin noticed, with a smile, the inside was inscribed with the simple words, my Captain.

…

When the pair went back into the hotel, they had to make a visit to the reception where Douglas ordered some room service and Martin answered a text from his sister.

On the way up to their hotel room, however, Martin realised something.

"Crap!" He said out loud to himself.

"Martin?" Asked Douglas, concerned.

"Oh, I left my phone in the reception." Explained Martin, berating himself.

"Oh," began Douglas, "well, we'll just go back and get it."

Before Douglas could turn on the stairs, however, Martin stopped him. "No, don't worry. You go up the hotel room, I'll go grab it and be right back."

"Well, okay." Said Douglas after a minute, "just don't take too long, fiancé." He said the last bit with a smile. Martin grinned, pulled Douglas towards him by his lapels and kissed him.

Martin found his phone lying on the side table and picked it up, slipping it into his jeans pocket and shaking his head at himself.

Before he turned to head back, however, he noticed the French doors in the hotel leading outside. He looked down at his watch and saw they had a good couple hours until they had to set off, so he figured he could take 5 minutes out for himself.

Martin stepped outside into the cool night air and leant against the wall, breathing in the fresh air. He needed a few minutes to himself, to replay the evening in his head and get his thoughts together. Tonight...it had been completely unexpected. It explained where Douglas had been all day but...Martin had no idea how long Douglas had been planning on asking him to marry him.

Martin looked up at the sound of noise, brought out of his reverie, and saw those two American men again, the heavy-set one and the blonde.

Martin shook his head and stared at the floor again, he was just too happy to care about them.

"We saw you with that older guy last night."

Martin looked up suddenly, shocked by the sudden sentence. He saw the two men standing in front of him.

That awful feeling was back in Martin's gut immediately, all happiness at his engagement subdued.

"Err...he's my first officer." He told them uncomfortably.

"That some fag thing?" The blonde asked, stepping closer.

Martin immediately bristled at the insult. "No." He said tightly.

"We don't like queers." The blonde continued, his voice sounding sinister.

Martin didn't say anything, his gut screaming at him.

He turned on his heel, about to walk back into the hotel. The nicely lit, people-filled hotel.

What Martin didn't see, however, with his back turned, was the heavy-set guy reach out and grab his jacket collar and yank him back,

Martin yelped out in shock before the fist of the heavy-set guy connected with his jaw and knocked him clean to the ground.

Martin cried out in pain before he felt both men's feet connect with his ribs as they kicked him repeatedly where he lay.

Martin cried out again at the onslaught. "Stop! Please, please stop!" He begged, but the two men didn't listen.

Martin felt tears stinging his eyes and bruises blossom across his skin. The agonising pain in his ribs was only accentuated by his attackers continuous blows.

The agony suddenly began to numb, and there was less feeling. Martin knew in his heart there was no way he was strong enough to fight back.

One of the kicks connected with Martin's face and knocked him out.

Douglas... Martin silently cried for help, too weak and in too much pain to speak. It was all he could think before he was enveloped by darkness.

A/N: Just for the record, I absolutely cried my eyes out writing this. I love Martin so much and this chapter really got to me x


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It seems like time works differently in the fanfiction universe, someone will message me saying I haven't updated in a while and my response will be "Really? Has it really been that long?" None of my works are abandoned, I tend to just get swept away with real life so I apologise for not updating more regularly :)

The clock was ticking continuously on the far wall yet it rang in Douglas' ear like it was right beside him.

_Tick, tick, tick..._

He covered his eyes with his hands, anything to escape the clinical white of the hospital room. He'd always hated hospitals, that was partly why he hadn't continued with his medical career. It had just been for show, anyway.

Nearly everything Douglas ever did was for show.

_"Fine...you want to bet, then let's bet..."_

His hands fell to his side.

_"Amazingly, he manages to combine both: doing whichever is least appropriate to the situation."_

He felt his eyes begin to well up.

_"How is it any different to the things you constantly tease me about?" "They're all funny..."_

Douglas wailed quietly into his hands, grateful he was alone in the waiting room. All of the times he had been dreadful to Marin, all of the things he'd ever done to hurt him, it felt like it was tearing him up inside.

That and the knowledge that if only he'd not left Martin alone...none of this would have happened.

He didn't look up as Carolyn entered the room, looking tired and flustered. Douglas glanced up at the cursed clock, it was getting on to 4 in the morning.

"Douglas!" Carolyn exclaimed, hovering in the doorway. "I got here as fast as I could, what the hell happened?"

"Martin." Douglas replied quietly.

Carolyn closed her eyes momentarily as she took a seat next to Douglas. "Yes, I figured that much out from your garbled message, but what specifically?"

Douglas' breath was shallow, Carolyn took that to be a bad sigh. "Douglas, please..."

"There were these men," he began, "two men, Americans, they found Martin waiting outside and they beat him up. Kicked him so hard in the abdomen that his appendix ruptured, he's in surgery now to remove it before it bursts."

Carolyn didn't speak for a moment. "Have you heard anything about his condition?" She finally asked quietly.

"No, not for a while now. They haven't told me anything."

"Well, what about the police? Those two men?"

Douglas shrugged. "I think the police took them in, I'm not sure. I was too concerned with..."

Carolyn nodded slightly. "Why did they do it?"

Douglas looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you think?" He asked rhetorically.

A sudden dark shadow fell over Carolyn's face. "You would think we are still in the dark ages." She muttered to herself.

Douglas didn't reply.

"Douglas, Martin will make it through this, you do know that, don't you? He's a fighter, he always goes after what he wants."

Douglas nodded. "He's less than I deserve." He felt his eyes well up again but tried to hold back the tears, he didn't need to cry in front of Carolyn. "I was always so mean to him," he finally voiced, "I treated him badly because I was too afraid of my own feelings."

"You can't think like that," Carolyn said authoritatively. "You more than made up for it with your relationship, it was the happiest I've ever seen Martin, anyway."

She's right, he knows she's right. Being with Martin had made him the happiest he'd ever been, too.

"What am I supposed to do if he dies?" He finally said, and it was the first time he'd said it. The thought had been swirling around in his head ever since he saw Martin lying on the ground but he'd tried to push it back; think of something else, think of anything else.

"He wont..."

"But what if he does?" Douglas snapped back, voice suddenly rising. "What if he does? What am I supposed to do? Especially after..." He cut himself off suddenly, the enormity of the situation suddenly silencing him.

Carolyn looked weary. "After what?" She asked.

"After I asked him to marry me."

The dejection in his voice touched Carolyn's heart and not a lot did that. She felt a pit in her stomach at his words and had no idea what to say, she remained silent.

However, in her mind she couldn't help thinking; _come on Captain Crieff, your crew needs you._

…

Arthur stood in the hospital gift shop, face to face with a wall of Toblerones. Thinking about it, he'd never actually asked Skip which one he liked the best. Maybe he should go with the original just to be safe?

He reached out to pick up the chocolate but his hand faltered midway.

He didn't often have moments like this, moments where truly serious things weighed down on him. But he spent so much time and effort believing that everything was brilliant that when something like this happened it felt like a powerful blow to gut.

Arthur blinked a few times, trying to process the information he had gathered from the phone call from his Mother. Martin had been attacked because he was different, but being different was what made him brilliant. Why couldn't anyone else see that? He was hurt because he loved a man and not a woman. In Arthur's eyes that meant that Skip was attacked simply for being himself.

Somewhere in himself, Arthur knew that the natural human response was to be angry but he was just sad. Martin was his friend, he didn't have room in himself to concentrate on the people that had hurt him.

All he could think about was how sad it was that people lived in fear of being hurt simply because they existed.

"Here I am, don't tread on me." He said quietly as he picked up a Toblerone.

…

"I think the worst bit is not knowing," Carolyn began, as Arthur collapsed onto the floor next to her in the waiting room, passing her a coffee. "This waiting around, it's always been the worst thing about hospitals."

"I like hospitals." Arthur told her.

Carolyn rolled her eyes good naturedly. "You like everything, dear."

Arthur jutted out his bottom lip. "No, I don't." He said. "I don't like everything, I don't this this. I don't like the waiting. I don't like not knowing."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Carolyn said. "Statistically, most appendix surgery's go well."

"How hard do you have to kick someone to make an appendix rupture?" Arthur asked bluntly.

Carolyn nearly choked on her coffee.

Arthur didn't look like he was expecting an answer but Carolyn couldn't help thinking about the implications of the question.

"Pretty hard, I'd imagine." She said eventually, the thought depressing her.

"Pretty hard." He echoed, voice emotionless.

Carolyn looked at her son, really looked at him for a moment, in all the confusion with Martin and Douglas, she had forgotten how much something like this would have affected him.

But she didn't know what to tell him. That prejudice was something he needed to get used to? Because it wasn't, it was something that needed to be fought against. But then how do you justify violence against violence? Hate with hate?

"An eye for an eye." She said quietly to herself.

"What?" Asked Arthur.

"Oh, nothing." She told him.

 _An eye for an eye leaves everyone blind._ She thought to herself. _Well, at least if everyone were blind, they wouldn't be able to see what they've become._

…

Carolyn and Arthur were sat talking quietly when Douglas re-entered the waiting room, anger seeping from him.

"What's wrong?" Asked Carolyn.

"I just got off the phone with Simon Crieff," he said, "apparently they aren't coming because Martin's mother is having heart trouble and isn't fit for travel."

"Douglas, that is reasonable." Carolyn pointed out. "The last thing Martin will want to hear when he wakes up is that his mother is ill from coming to see him."

"I don't blame her," said Douglas, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel fatigue wash over him but forced himself to stay focused.

"But why can't Simon and Katlyn come on their own? Don't they care? They're his family, for goodness sake, do they want to leave him on his own?"

"He's not on his own." Said Arthur from his place on the floor, Douglas looked down to see him sat next to a series of Toblerones, one of each, and he felt himself relax suddenly.

"We're his family now." Said Carolyn softly, "come and sit down."

Douglas sat beside her, after all of their time at MJN it suddenly felt as if they were completely united for the first time.

But the truth of it was that they had been completely united the entire time.

Arthur shuffled closer to Douglas. "Douglas, umm...Mum told me about the engagement and everything. I just wanted to say that I think it's brilliant."

Despite himself, Douglas smiled tiredly. "Thank you, Arthur." He began. "I realise it probably doesn't seem all that sincere, what with my track record at marriages."

"Yes, but it's different, isn't it?" Asked Arthur, voice surprisingly devoid of emotion. "You got married to women, so this time it should be alright because Skip is a man."

 _Skip._ The word seemed to suddenly resonate within Douglas for a moment as he thought about the night he had proposed, meaning it, at last, on the fourth time. _The last time_. He told himself.

"All that time I was sour about having three epaulets on my arm instead of four..." The First Officer began, "at least this way one of us could have Captain Richardson."


	4. Prejudice

"He's okay." Carolyn breathed, coming back into the waiting room with a look of relief on her face. Because none of Martin's family were here, the hospital had basically decided Carolyn was his substitute next of kin because she was his employer, despite the fact Douglas had told them that he and Martin were engaged on numerous occasions.

They'd said Douglas couldn't be responsible for Martin because there wasn't a legal contract between them. He hoped that was true.

"What do you mean?" Douglas asked, sitting up and casting the magazine he hadn't really been reading to the side.

"They removed his appendix," Carolyn said, "apparently it had started to leak inside of him which was why he was in so much pain, but they got it out. They just took him off anesthesia."

Douglas was on his feet. "When can we see him?" He asked, looking like he was already about to walk out of the door.

"They said they'd tell us," Carolyn said, sitting down. "Sit down, Douglas. Martin is fine, let him wake up for a second."

Douglas sat dutifully, the relief coursing through him making his limbs lax. He almost couldn't believe it, he almost couldn't believe he'd been given a second chance.

But he had.

Arthur came round the corner holding three cups of vending machine coffee, apparently some habits died hard.

He passed one to Douglas and Douglas frowned, even his movements seemed less vivacious than usual.

"Arthur, the doctors say Martin is going to be okay." Carolyn told him softly, accepting her cup.

A smile broke across Arthur's face and Douglas liked to think he saw that childlike innocence return.

"Brilliant!" Arthur exclaimed. "Can we see him?"

"Not for a moment." Carolyn told him. "He's resting at the minute."  
Arthur fidgeted for a moment before flopping down onto the seat next to Carolyn in typical Arthur fashion.

The scene was so strange to Douglas it seemed to be a surreal dream; the whiteness of the room didn't help.

"This is bizarre." Douglas finally observed aloud, after a few moments of silence.

"What is?" Asked Carolyn.

"This," Douglas explained, gesturing around the waiting room. "I mean, yesterday were we all sat in a hotel playfully switching book genres around and now we're in a hospital and Martin is lying unconscious."

"Yeah." Arthur echoed. "Now you put it like that."

They fell silent.

"20,000 leagues under the sea: An erotic thriller." Carolyn said.

More silence.

"Very good." Douglas replied.

The shift in the air was almost physically noticeable, everyone had relaxed to the point of making jokes simply because they knew that Martin was okay.

It was odd how some simple news could change everything.

…

"You can go and visit Mr. Crieff now," the nameless doctor said, more interested in his chart than in the news he was giving. "Although because of his condition, I would say only one at a time."

With that, he was gone.

Carolyn turned to Douglas. "You go." She said kindly.

"Are you sure?" Asked Douglas. "Because..."

Carolyn put her hand up to silence him. "Nonsense, Douglas. He'll want to see you, we can keep ourselves amused out here."

He gave her a grateful smile before he practically bolted out of the waiting room, Carolyn smiled after him, she glanced down to Arthur to see if he was smiling too, but he wasn't.

Douglas creaked open the door to Martin's hospital room and saw the young Captain lying in the bed, eyes hooded. He looked surprisingly peaceful for someone who had just been attacked and had invasive surgery.

Quietly, Douglas walked into the room and walked to Martin's bed. His mouth physically fell open.

The closer he got to Martin, the more visible his injuries became. He had one blueish bruise spanning the length of his nose and part of his forehead; darker bruising littered the space under his nose.

Douglas could see a shadow of darkness leading down the hollow of his neck below the collar of his shirt, he supposed they carried on underneath.

"Oh my God." Douglas whispered.

Hearing his voice, Martin opened his eyes, gazing wearily up at the older man. "They keep calling me "Mr"." He told him with a shallow smile, voice groggy.

"Shit, Martin..." Douglas exclaimed softly, at a loss for what to say.

"The face?" Martin guessed, attempting to sit up. "I know, it's sexy, right?"

Douglas couldn't say anything.

Martin waved at a seat beside his bed. "Sit down, please. The hovering is freaking me out."

Without thinking, Douglas plonked himself down in the seat, unable to take his eyes off of Martin.

Martin attempted another shallow smile. "Stop staring at me."

Despite the bruising on his face, the way his smile made his eyes light up was instantly relaxing. It was like Martin was just normally sat across from him in a restaurant or sat beside him, glancing at him, across GERT-I's control panel.

Douglas reached his hand out and found Martin's, trying to force the tears back from his eyes. Not tears of fear, but more of unexplainable gratitude to the man in front of him; simply for being alive.

"Hey." Martin greeted quietly. He looked tired, but happy.

Surprisingly happy.

"Hey." Douglas said back, gripping his hand a little tighter just to remind himself that Martin was really there.

"How do you feel?" Douglas asked, trying to sound as normal as he possibly could.

Martin shrugged slightly, his movements a little stiff. "The bruising isn't as bad as it looks, my stomach is sore though..."

Douglas nodded quickly. "Did they tell you about your appendix?"

Martin nodded lightly, looking drained. "Yeah, apparently it started leaking or something where it had ruptured. I didn't even know it was a thing."

Douglas attempted a small smile. "Well, they say you learn something new everyday."

Martin returned the smile, rubbing little circles on Douglas' hand. He suddenly looked a little overwhelmed.

"Martin, are you okay?" Douglas asked, worried. "Does it hurt?"

Martin shook his head, eyes wet. "No, I'm just really glad you're here." He told him.

Douglas visibly deflated. "I'm always here, you know that."

Martin nodded, shaking his head slightly. "How long have you been here?" He asked.

"Oh, about 12 hours or so. We sort of lost count."

"We?" Asked Martin.

Douglas quite didn't have the heart to tell Martin that none of his family were on their way to see him. Then he remembered what Carolyn had said earlier and realised that his entire family was already outside.

"Carolyn and Arthur," he explained. "They've been waiting since you got here."

"Oh," said Martin, sounding suddenly guilty. "They should have gone to the hotel, gotten some sleep. They shouldn't have stayed here."

"Nonsense, Martin." Douglas interrupted. "They were worried about you, we all were."

Martin looked to be in thought for a moment, forehead creased. "I don't really remember much," he finally admitted, "I knew those two American's, I'd seen them before, I thought they were odd...But I was just so happy." He looked to Douglas, a fresh smile breaking out across his face. "About you asking me to marry you."

Douglas suddenly felt like he was going to vomit. Here Martin was, after being in serious surgery after being brutalised in a homophobic attack. He was smiling, he was happy. He was so fucking loving and innocent Douglas couldn't fathom how anyone on this Earth could do something so unbelievably disgraceful, so unbelievably inhuman.

But then ,of course, the world was full of people like that.

The first officer hadn't realised he had started crying, but one look of worry from Martin was all it took to notify him.

"Douglas..." Martin began, his body was obviously acting independently to his mind as he reached over to Douglas to comfort him.

Martin hissed in pain and his hand flew to his stomach and the world seemed to change colour in front of Douglas.

He leant over to the Captain and eased him gently down onto the bed, relieving as much pressure to his stomach as possibly. "It's okay, Martin. I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine."

It was in that moment that he vowed to himself to never put his needs in front of Martin's again.

…

Douglas watched across the room as Martin spoke softly to Carolyn and Arthur, the scene looked so peaceful he almost didn't want to intrude on it.

Martin seemed to have so much grace in accepting condolences from his friends, he hadn't really battered an eyelid to his family not coming to see him.

He was acting as if this whole event was a weekly occurrence rather than a despicable attack. Douglas was unsure whether that was promising or worrying.

When, however, Carolyn was taken aside to tell her that the police were on their way to question Martin; Douglas found his voice.

"This is ridiculous, it's far to early for them to come."

"They said they wanted the events while they were fresh in Martin's mind..." Carolyn explained.

"Besides, I'd rather just get it out of the way." Martin said.

Douglas huffed. "They have the men, they have the CCTV, I don't even see why they need to bother you, it's not like there are two sides to this story."

Martin smiled wistfully up at him. "I hope you never stop being stubborn." Was all he said.

Two officers in uniform arrived not long after, they brought with them a real arrogance of authority they tried to flaunt in the face of each of them.

Of course, that sort of bravado may have intimidated Martin and Arthur at their best but Carolyn and Douglas certainly weren't fooled by it.

Douglas stood across the room as they began asking Martin blunt questions about the events leading up the attack. The first officer wondered for a moment if they could see the bruising on his face and the awkward way he was sitting due to his stomach.

Carolyn was sat close to Martin and Arthur was stood on the other side of the room, apparently very interested in a poster about rubella.

"...And...and then when I was stood outside I noticed the pair of them walking towards me..."

Martin continued.

Arrogant officer No.1 nodded. "You said previously you'd felt animosity from the gentlemen, did you get the same feeling that time?"

Martin nodded and Douglas had to look away. There were so many ways this situation could have been played out where Martin didn't have to get hurt, and every time Douglas ran it through his head he just came up with another reason why it was his fault.

"And you didn't leave?" Arrogant officer No.2 asked him, seemingly genuinely surprised.

Martin looked to bristle slightly. "Err, no." He told them. "I've had my fair share of bullies, I wasn't going to leave because my life style was upsetting a couple of random strangers."

Carolyn smiled.

Arrogant officer No.1 pursed his lips but carried on regardless.

"Okay, Mr. Crieff, then what happened?"

Martin closed his mouth for a moment, looking deep in thought. "Um...they asked me some questions about Douglas...said something about him being my "gay thing..." I can't really remember, I don't really know what happened."

Arrogant officer No.2 nodded. "Yes, of course. We can tell you, we have the CCTV footage. Basically, these two men walked right up to you and pushed you to the ground, where they proceeded to kick you repeatedly until you became unconscious. Once they realised you weren't moving anymore, they ran off. You were lying there for about three and half minutes before First Officer Richardson came through the door and inspected your body, before picking you up, taking you into the hotel lobby and phoning for an ambulance." He said all of this with such kindness and sympathy that Martin didn't feel so uncomfortable in the situation anymore. But those feelings would come later, at that moment, Martin turned his head to Douglas, who was staring fixedly at the floor.

Realising now wasn't the time, Martin turned back to the two police officers.

"We'll need you to identify the two men we have in custody, do you think you can do that?" Asked No.1, with the same cold indifference as before. Martin felt uncomfortable again.

"Err...y...yes, one was blond and one was short, I remember."

"Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Crieff." Said No.1, and the pair of them stood up in unison, pocketing their notebooks.

"We'll be in touch shortly, and for the future, I would suggest being less provocative."

Although the comment was meant in kindness, no reaction took it that way.

"Excuse me?" Asked Douglas, watching Martin's face go red in anguish and Carolyn nearly rocketing from her seat.

"I was merely saying that this attack could have been avoided if you'd taken more care."

"The attack wouldn't have happened if homophobia didn't exist." Said Carolyn, surprisingly level-headed.

"Well, unfortunately we don't live in such a world."

The room seemed to go eerily quiet for a moment until Martin let out a surprised little: "Oh!"

Then the tension in the room snapped.

"No, that's so wrong!" Arthur suddenly cried out from across the room, startling everyone. "Martin wasn't doing anything, but even if he did, he still wouldn't be doing anything wrong. He is a victim!"

He seemed overwhelmed for a moment before bolting out of the room. Sparing one glance at the rest of the room, Carolyn ran after her son.

With an awkward look from No.2; the officers left.

…

Douglas helped ease Martin back into his bed, careful to avoid the scarring on his abdomen.

"There we go, are you in pain?"

Martin shook his head. "No, they've got me pretty topped up."

Douglas stood next to the bed, watching Martin worry his bottom lip between his teeth somewhat subconsciously.

"Martin..." Douglas began.

"Do you suppose he's okay?" Martin asked suddenly. "Did Carolyn find him?"

"I don't know." Douglas admitted after a moment, of course he was worried for Arthur, but he didn't think he had the capacity to be worried for the pair of them.

Martin smiled softly at him.

"Will you go and check?" He asked.

Douglas sighed slightly. "Martin..." Looking at Martin's wide eyes and bruised face, Douglas realised there was little point in arguing with him. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Martin found his hand in the blankets. "I'll be better once I know Arthur is okay."

Douglas nodded, giving Martin's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Out of instinct, he leant forward to give the Captain a peck on the forehead but stopped himself immediately before he did.

"Douglas?" Asked Martin, concern on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Said Douglas. "Every thing's fine."

"No," Martin interrupted, frown deepening. "Something is wrong, please tell me."

Again, he realised he couldn't lie.

Douglas sighed.

"Look, it's awful. But there is an element of truth to what that police officer said, maybe if I had just controlled myself around you..."

"You can't think like that." Martin interrupted seriously. "Remember what Arthur said, we aren't wrong, it's everyone who thinks we are. I know it's bad, but we can't pretend, just to keep ourselves safe. It's not in our nature, it's certainly not in yours."

Douglas ran a hand through his hair. "It's easy to say that because you don't remember," Douglas finally said, "you haven't seen me mangled on the floor. They thought you were dead and they left you there, outside in the cold!" He voice was thick with pain and Martin felt his eyes well up.

They were silent for a moment.

"You never told me that, you know." Martin finally pointed out.

"I didn't really...Well, I didn't want to shove it in your face like that. I wanted to give you a few days."

Martin smiled minutely up at him. "It's okay that you're shaken, this is a horrible thing."

"Yes it is," said Douglas, "and you seem surprisingly unshaken."

Martin shrugged. "I guess I really took what Arthur said to heart, I'm not going to feel bad because I didn't do anything wrong. I never knew he had it in him, I'm really grateful." The younger man looked up expectantly at Douglas again.

Douglas attempted a small laugh. "Okay, I'm going. Get some sleep."

"Yes, sir." Martin replied, lying down carefully.

…

Douglas met Carolyn in the hospital foyer.

"Carolyn, hello. Any news on Arthur?"

"No," Carolyn told him, looking worried. "I can't find him and he's not answering his phone. Oh, what shall we do?"

It wasn't often that Douglas saw Carolyn like this; emotions alight like an open nerve, these last few days were trying enough on her without Arthur disappearing too.

"It's okay," Douglas told her soothingly, suddenly feeling like a papa bear. "We're going to find him, but we can't tell Martin. Not yet."

In the confines of his hospital room; Martin tried his best to fall asleep, tears inadvertently wetting the pillow beneath him.


End file.
